


A Legendary Exploration

by NATFreak



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: Two best friends travel across the galaxy in search of legendary treasure. R&R





	1. The Map

Disclaimer: All I own is Lizzie. I do not own Treasure Planet.

 

**A/N: Hello everyone! It has been a while but here is the first chapter of my first TP fanfiction. I absolutely love the movie and all of its characters, especially Jim. As usual my OC Lizzie is not a Mary Sue. So, without further ado, let’s get this show on the road!**

 

_‘And where exactly do you think you are going, young lady?’ inquired a plump, matronly looking woman as she leaned over a young girl who was tying her shoes. She placed her hands on her hips. ‘Well? Answer me!’_

_‘Anywhere but here!’ the girl replied, bouncing to her feet and running out the front door as the woman yelled after her. ‘Man, could she be any more irritating? It’s not like I’m her **real** kid. Though maybe that’s why she hits me…’_

_The young girl had long, wild blond hair that swirled around her as she headed to the scrapyard that was usually abandoned, until today._

_She stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted a boy about her age trying to ride what appeared to be a surfboard that could hover a few feet off the ground._

_The boy suddenly let out a yell as he crashed to the ground. She ran over to him as he sat up. ‘Are you alright?’_

_‘Yeah, I think so. Nothing’s broken at least,’ he murmured, groaning as he noticed his wrecked board. ‘Except for my solar sail. Great, now I’m going to have to start all over again.’_

_‘Solar sail,’ she cocked her head to the side. ‘What’s that? What was it you were trying to do anyway?’_

_‘You wouldn’t understand even if I told you,’ he replied as he stood up and started picking up the pieces._

_‘Oh yeah? Try me,’ she shot back, folding her arms across her chest._

_‘Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,’ he began before cutting off abruptly. He turned and stared at her fully for the first time since she had run over to help him. His eyes narrowed. ‘Not to be rude but why are you here? This is the first time I’ve met someone out here. The scrapyard isn’t exactly a popular hanging out spot.’_

_‘That’s why I come here,’ she told him. ‘Anything’s better than being with that woman.’_

_‘Oh, your mom?’ He guessed._

_She shook her head. ‘No, my mom and dad died a long time ago in an accident.’_

_‘Sorry,’ he murmured._

_‘For what?’ She shrugged. ‘You didn’t know, how could you?’_

_‘You really want to help?’ He asked after a moment, glancing at her. ‘You can…if you want to.’_

_‘Really?’ He nodded, making her grin. She held out her hand. ‘My name’s Lizzie, by the way. Lizzie Shillings.’_

_He grasped her hand with his. ‘Jim, Jim Hawkins.’_

 

~ Seven Years Later ~

 

Lizzie flinched as she heard dishes fall to the ground and Mrs. Hawkins cry out in frustration coming from the other room. _Uh oh. Jim must have gotten in trouble with the law again._

 

The door next to her suddenly slammed open as Jim Hawkins shoved his way into the kitchen with a tub full of dishes in his arms.

 

 _Great, more dishes,_ she thought as she smiled at her friend. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” he replied robotically, not looking at her.

 

 _Yep, he definitely got caught by the cops again,_ she decided as she watched Jim set the tub full of dishes down on the counter beside her before shouldering his way out the back door. _I should probably go and cheer him up. After all, I understand him better than anyone else._

Lizzie sighed as she turned off the water, dried her hands, and untied her apron. She headed outside to find Jim up on the roof. She took a seat beside him, pulling her knees to her chin. “Come on, Jim. Tell me what’s wrong. We were always able to talk to each other about what was bothering us. Why not now?”

 

“What future?” He muttered, staring into the distance.

 

Lizzie cocked her head, confused. “I don’t follow.”

 

“Mom said she didn’t want to watch me throw away my entire future,” Jim elaborated, glancing at her sideways. “What future can a pathetic delinquent like me have, Lizzie?”

 

“Jim, you are not pathetic,” she gripped his forearm. “Nor are you a delinquent. You never have been.”

 

“That’s not what the cops say,” Jim argued. “That’s not what everyone else thinks.”

 

“The cops are total idiots,” Lizzie waved her free hand. “And by everyone else I’m guessing you mean your mom.”

 

He looked away. “First my dad fails her and now me.”

 

“Jim,” She scooted over so that she was now sitting in front of her best friend, careful not to fall off the edge of the roof. She removed her hand that had been gripping his forearm and placed it on his hand that was balled up in a fist on his knee. “You are not your dad.”

 

“You always say that,” he murmured.

 

“Because it’s true,” she replied. “You are not a coward who just runs away when things get tough.”

 

“Then what am I?” He asked, searching for the answer in her steady blue eyes with his uncertain brown ones. “What am I, Lizzie?”

 

“That’s easy. You’re a misunderstood inventor,” she said seriously, making him laugh. “What?”

 

“You always have a response to everything, don’t you Shillings?” Jim shook his head. “Thanks.”

 

“Of course. That’s what I’m…” She broke off as Jim’s eyes moved past her and widened. “Now what is it?”

 

“Take a look for yourself.”

 

Lizzie, eyebrow raised, turned around to see…a spaceship crash land into the dock.  “Well, this isn’t something you see every day.”

 

“Come on, we should go see if they need help,” said Jim as he stood up.

 

They climbed off of the roof and ran over to the crash site.

 

“Hey, are you okay in there?” called Jim, banging on a window. “Hello?”

 

“Maybe we should try knocking on the door?” suggested Liz just as the door to the ship opened and a bulky figure in a cloak holding a giant chest struggled out. “Or never mind.”

 

“He’s coming for it,” the stranger gasped. He had a lizard-like appearance and wore a pirate hat, his tail swishing out from behind him. “But he’ll have to pry it out of Billy Bones’ cold dead fingers!”

 

“You hit your head pretty hard there, didn’t ya mister?” asked Jim as the man staggered past him and towards Liz.

 

“Who’s he?” inquired Lizzie, genuinely curious.

 

“The cyborg!” Billy hissed, grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her forward so that he could whisper in her ear. “Beware the cyborg!”

 

He let her go as a coughing fit racked through his body.

 

Liz glanced behind her at Jim. “What should we do? We can’t just leave him here.”

 

Jim sighed and walked over to Billy, slinging one of his arms around his shoulders. Liz took the other as they slowly made their way up to the inn. “Mom’s gonna love this.”

 

“She’ll understand,” murmured Liz, doubtfully.

 

“Well, we’re about to find out,” he murmured back as they reached the front door. He glanced over at Lizzie. “Ladies first.”

 

She rolled her eyes, lifted Billy’s arm, and walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath, she turned the doorknob and pushed it open.

 

Mrs. Hawkins glanced up from the table she was sitting at with Dr. Delbert Doppler, a friend of the family who had the appearance of a dog. “Lizzie, you never finished the dishes. Where did you go? Where’s Jim?”

 

“About that,” Liz said, stepping aside to reveal…

 

“James Pleiades Hawkins!” Mrs. Hawkins cried, jumping to her feet as Jim walked in and settled Bones on the floor.

 

“Mom, he’s hurt,” Jim explained. “His ship crash landed in our yard. We couldn’t just leave him out there.”

 

Mrs. Hawkins bit her lower lip but said nothing more as Billy motioned for Jim to lend him his ear. “Bring me my chest, lad.”

 

Jim reached out a hand and pulled the chest over to them. Billy pushed a few buttons, entering his code, and pulled out an orb-like object wrapped in a dark cloth.

 

“Take it,” He wheezed, pushing it into Jim’s hands before passing away on the floor.

 

“What is it?” asked Lizzie, peering over Jim’s shoulder.

 

“I’m not sure,” he began to reply as they heard the sounds of a ship landing right outside the inn. Its lights streamed through the windows.

 

“Looks like it will have to wait,” noted Lizzie as someone started banging on the front door. “I don’t think they’re here for the soup. Let’s get out of here. You get your mom and I’ll get Delbert.”

 

Jim nodded and started pushing his mom up the stairs. Lizzie followed with Delbert. They ran upstairs to the second floor and through a room to a window where Delbert called for his ride.

 

“On the count of three,” he was saying to Mrs. Hawkins who held his hand in a death grip. “One, two…”

 

“Three!” shouted Jim as he grabbed Liz’s hand and pushed them all out of the window and into Delbert’s waiting wagon. Delbert cracked the reins as they got out of there, the Bendbow Inn burning to the ground behind them.

 

~ A Legendary Exploration ~

 

“I’m sorry, Sarah,” Delbert murmured as he gave her a cup of tea. “But I’m afraid the ol’ Bendbow Inn is gone.”

 

Jim opened his mouth in an attempt to console his mother but gave up and walked over to the fireplace where he had placed the golden orb that Billy Bones had given him.

 

“It’s not your fault, you know,” said a familiar voice behind him. Jim turned to see Lizzie sitting in an armchair with a book in her hands. She glanced over the top of it at him. “Those pirates destroyed the inn, looking for that orb, not you. The question is: why? What’s so special about that thing?”

 

“Good question,” Jim replied, turning the orb over and over in his hands thoughtfully. “I wonder…”

 

He started tapping and twisting the object until a green light escaped from it taking the form of…

 

“It’s a map,” breathed Lizzie, eyes wide. She had dropped the book to the floor and now stood next to him. Delbert was pointing out familiar places when the map suddenly shifted forward to…”Treasure Planet.”

 

“No,” said Delbert in disbelief.

 

“That’s Treasure Planet,” exclaimed Jim as the map returned to its orb, everything reverted back to normal. He rushed over to his mother, adrenaline coursing through his veins. “Mom, with this we could build the Bendbow Inn a hundred times over.”

 

“Well, this is just,” murmured Mrs. Hawkins. “This is just insane. Delbert, tell him.”

 

“Your mother is right,” said Delbert slowly. “It is completely insane to go on such a dangerous quest all on your own.”

 

“But he won’t be alone,” Lizzie interjected with blazing blue eyes as everyone turned to face her. “I’m going with him.”

 

Jim smiled as Mrs. Hawkins shook her head stubbornly. “Oh no. No no no. You two aren’t going anywhere. You heard Delbert. It’s way too dangerous.”

 

“She’s right,” nodded Delbert. “That’s why I’m going with you.”

 

“Delbert!” reprimanded Mrs. Hawkins as Delbert started running around babbling before stopping right in front of her. “Okay, okay. All three of you are grounded!”

 

“Mom,” Jim said as she turned to face him. His eyes were big and pleading, begging her to trust him. “I finally have a chance to do something right for a change.”

 

His mother sighed. “Jim, I don’t want to lose you.”

  


“Mom, you won’t,” he reassured her with a smile. “I’ll make you proud.”

 

~ A Legendary Exploration ~

 

“Hey,” said Jim as he grabbed Lizzie’s wrist and pulled her aside. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“I thought you were happy when I said I was coming with you,” she replied. “You are, aren’t you?”

 

“Well, yeah, of course I am,” he said. “It’s just that…”

 

“You’re afraid I’ll get hurt,” she finished, crossing her arms over her chest. “You, of all people, know I can take care of myself, James Pleiades Hawkins.”

 

Jim did not reply. He merely stared at her. After a few moments he sighed, shaking his head. “You are something else, Elizabeth Shillings. I swear, the older you get, the more…”

 

“Beautiful I become?” She offered, the corner of her mouth threatening to twitch upward.

 

He rolled his eyes. “I was going to say the more stubborn you get.”

 

Lizzie grinned. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

He grinned back. “Of course you will.”

 

“Now that we’ve got that settled,” she said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. “Let’s go treasure hunting.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it, my first chapter of my first ever TP fanfiction! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, read review and show the love!!**


	2. The RLS Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet. I do own Lizzie.

 

**A/N: Seeing as it has been such a long time since I’ve updated this fanfic, let’s skip the whole spiel about how complicated and challenging life can be, not to mention how restricting tendinitis is, and go straight to the story where our heroes are about to board the mighty _RLS Legacy._ So without further ado I turn it over to my aspiring treasure hunter! Here goes!**

 

_‘Treasure Planet?’ Lizzie repeated, cocking her head to the side. ‘What’s that?’_

_Jim stared at her with a dark eyebrow raised. ‘You’ve never heard of Treasure Planet?’_

_‘Nope,’ she replied as she propped herself up with her elbows and rested her chin in her hands. They were lying in sleeping bags on the rug in Jim’s living room. ‘My foster mom doesn’t really take the time to read us bed time stories. So what is Treasure Planet? Tell me!’_

_‘I can do better than that,’ He told her as he grinned at her before reaching inside of his pillow case and pulling out a dark brown book. ‘I can show you.’_

_Liz grinned back and scooched closer to Jim causing him to blush. ‘Is that one of those hologram books? I’ve never seen one before!’_

_‘Then you’re going to love this,’ he assured her as he opened the book which started to narrate._

_‘Cool,’ breathed Lizzie as the narrator showed them how the notorious pirate Captain Flint stole from all over the galaxy and horded it in a planet that would come to be called Treasure Planet._

~ A Legendary Exploration ~

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to get to see Treasure Planet!” exclaimed Lizzie for what must have been the hundredth time.

 

“We would be on our way there by now if **someone** wasn’t taking forever getting ready,” Jim noted pointedly as he waited in the hallway outside of her room with his arms crossed. “Seriously, Shillings, what are you doing in there? We’re going to be…late.”

 

“Ta da!” Lizzie hopped out of her room and twirled slowly in a circle. She wore a dark red corset over a black short sleeved shirt, black pants that were tucked inside of brown boots, and a tan bandana that covered her golden locks which were pulled up in a ponytail. “So, what do you think? I look awesome right?”

 

 _That’s one way to put it,_ thought Jim before realizing that he was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. He coughed. “Yeah, awesome. You ready or what?”

 

Lizzie winked as she slung a bag over her shoulder. “Let’s go find Treasure Planet.”

 

~ A Legendary Exploration ~

 

“He’s not going to wear that the whole time, is he?” Lizzie muttered as Delbert clanked over to them in a suit that looked like a weird crossover of a space suit and a diver’s suit.

 

“There you two are,” said Delbert before Jim could reply making them have to turn and acknowledge him. “This should be a good time for the three of us to get to know each other.”

 

“Look, let’s just find the ship,” Jim suggested as he and Lizzie went over to two aliens who were cleaning windows and asked them for directions. They told them the ship was just down the way, the second one on their right. “Thanks.”

 

“It’s the suit, isn’t it?” asked Delbert as he waddled after them. “I should never have listened to that pushy two-headed salesman…”

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes as Delbert continued to rant before stopping abruptly. “Whoa.”

 

“How about a warning the next time you’re going to stop like that?” complained Jim after banging into her. He then glanced up and realized what she was staring at. It was a gorgeous solar galleon with multiple sails, a large deck, and a full galley. “Now that’s a ship.”

 

Lizzie nodded and swung around to face Delbert with large blue eyes. “Please tell me this is our ship and that I did not get the directions wrong.”

 

Delbert smiled. “Yes, Elizabeth. This is our ship. The RLS Legacy.”

 

~ A Legendary Exploration ~

 

They boarded the ship and found it bustling with crew members one of whom Jim accidentally stepped on but when he tried to apologize, the crew member made farting noises.

 

“Let me handle this,” offered Delbert as he made farting noises back that caused the alien to laugh. “I’m fluent in flatula. I took two years of it in high school.”

 

Delbert then strode away with the two teenagers staring after him in amazement.

 

“Flatula,” repeated Lizzie. “Cool.”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Jim as they caught up with Delbert who was conversing with a male officer composed out of stone.

 

“Shipshape it is, sir but I’m not the captain,” the stone officer was saying as he looked up at the sails. “The captain’s aloft.”

 

Jim and Lizzie glanced up to see a female feline dressed in a snazzy blue Navy uniform scale down the mast and land in front of them.

 

“Mr. Arrow, I have checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual, it’s spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?” she told the officer who bowed and said she flattered him. The captain then turned to Delbert, smirking at the sight of his outfit. “Ah, Dr. Doppler I presume?”

 

Delbert tried to respond but was startled as the captain began to bang on the glass of his helmet. “Hello? Can you hear me?”

 

“Yes I can hear you! Stop that banging!” He cried, waving his arms wildly.

 

“If I may, doctor,” the captain continued as she grabbed his plug, turned him around, and plugged it into the socket in the back. “This works so much better when it’s right way up and plugged in. Lovely, there you go.”

 

Delbert took off his helmet before pulling the plug out and turning back around to face her angrily. “If you don’t mind, I can manage my own plugging!”

 

“I’m Captain Amelia,” she told him as she shook his hand. “You’ve met my first officer, Mr. Arrow.”

 

“You can close your mouth now,” Liz muttered to Jim who had the decency to look abashed while Delbert was about to introduce them. “Honestly, she wasn’t that impressive.”

 

“And who might you be?” Amelia inquired as she focused her green eyes on Lizzie who blushed. “I thought Dr. Doppler was only bringing Mr. Hawkins not some girl in desperate need of an attitude adjustment.”

 

Lizzie bristled, biting back a retort she knew would get her thrown off the ship. “My name is Elizabeth Shillings. I’m Jim’s best friend and am here to see Trea…”

 

Amelia put her paw over the girl’s mouth, cutting her off. “Not here.”

 

~ A Legendary Exploration ~

 

Amelia led them to her office, shutting the doors behind her. “Miss Shillings, to mew about Treasure Planet in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic and I mean that in a very caring way.”

 

“Imbecilic?!” repeated Lizzie furiously as she took a step forward but was held back by Jim.

 

“Calm down, Liz,” he murmured into her left ear. “Or do you want to be kicked off the ship?”

 

Lizzie gritted her teeth but calmed down enough to convince Jim to let her go.

 

Meanwhile Amelia did not say a word as she watched them with her glowing eyes before holding out a gloved hand to Jim. “May I see the map, please?”

 

Jim glanced at Lizzie before shrugging and tossing the orb to her. “Here.”

 

Amelia caught it and examined it before striding across the room and locking it in a cupboard. “Mr. Hawkins and Miss Shillings, in the future you will address me as captain or ma’am, is that clear?”

 

Jim and Liz looked away.

 

Amelia glanced at them sideways. “Mr. Hawkins?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” muttered Jim.

 

“Miss Shillings?”

 

Liz bit her lip before returning the captain’s gaze with a fake smile. “Yes, captain.”

 

Amelia nodded before turning and walking over to them. “That will do. Gentlemen, and lady, this must be kept under lock and key and, Miss Shillings, again with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer.”

 

“Yes, captain,” She replied sweetly.

 

Amelia continued to stare at her for a few moments before taking a seat behind her desk. “Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible, I don’t much care for this crew the doctor hired. They’re…how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee.”

 

“A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma’am,” Arrow reminded her.

 

“There you go, poetry,” said Amelia with a smile of her own.

 

“Now see here!” Delbert began but was once again cut off.

 

“Doctor, I’d love to chat. Tea, cake, the whole shebang but I have a ship to launch and you’ve got your outfit to buff up,” Amelia said with a smirk as she stood up, pushing her chair back. “Mr. Arrow, please escort these three down to the galley straight away. Young Mr. Hawkins and Miss Shillings will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver.”

 

Lizzie and Jim stared up from where they had been playing with one of Amelia’s globes. “Wait, what?”

 

~ A Legendary Exploration ~

 

“That woman! That feline!” Doppler fumed as he stormed down the steps to the galley. “Who does she think is working for whom?!”

 

“It’s my map,” muttered Jim to Liz with his hands shoved in his pockets. “And she’s got me bussing tables?”

 

“I told you she wasn’t all that,” Lizzie muttered back.

 

“I’ll not hear nor tolerate another cross word about our captain,” boomed Mr. Arrow from behind them. “There’s no finer officer in this or any galaxy.”

 

 _Somehow I doubt that,_ thought Lizzie as they reached the bottom of the steps to hear whistling coming from the kitchen.

 

“Mr. Silver!” called Mr. Arrow, cutting the whistling off abruptly as they entered through the entryway to the kitchen where a man was bent over a giant bowl.

 

“Why, Mr. Arrow, sir!” greeted Mr. Silver as he turned around. He wore a dirty white shirt which he tucked into his striped pants. He had a golden glass eye and a metal leg as he strode over to them. “If I had known you were going to grace my humble galley with your presence, I would have tucked in me shirt.”

 

Jim gasped, no doubt noticing what Liz had. “A cyborg!”

 

“May I introduce Dr. Doppler,” replied Mr. Arrow as Delbert stepped forward. “The financier of our voyage.”

 

“Love the outfit, Doc,” Mr. Silver told him as a red laser shot out from his glass eye and raked over the doctor.

 

“Well, thank you,” murmured Delbert clearly uncomfortable as he tried to cover himself. He grabbed Jim and Lizzie, pulling them forward. “This young lad is Jim Hawkins and the young lady is Elizabeth Shilling.”

 

Silver held out his hand that was also made of metal which he quickly switched to an actual hand. “Nice to meet you Jimbo and Lizzie!”

 

Jim and Liz merely glared at him, no doubt remembering Billy Bones’s warning.

 

Silver shrugged and returned to his work; he cut and added squid and vegetables to the bowl. “Ah, now don’t be too put off by this hunk of hardware. These gears have been tough getting used to but they do come in mighty handy from time to time.”

 

Silver then added more ingredients before carrying the bowl over to a pot and started cooking while adding spices. He then ladled his soup into three bowls and handed them to Jim, Liz, and Delbert. “Now, have a taste of my famous bonzabeast stew.”

 

Delbert raised the wooden bowl and sniffed it before dipping his tongue in it and licking his mouth. “Delightfully tangy and yet robust.”

 

“Ol’ family recipe,” Silver told the doctor as an eye rose to the surface of the soup causing him to freak out. The cyborg laughed as he picked out the eye. “In fact, that was part of the ol’ family! Just kiddin’, Doc. I’m nothing if I’m not a kidder.”

 

He swaggered over to Jim and playfully hit him on the shoulder. “Go on, Jimbo. Take a swig. You too, Lizzie.”

 

Liz glanced sideways at Jim who shrugged and lifted up his spoon that suddenly turned into a pink thing. The pink thing then turned into a straw and drank up the rest of Jim’s soup.

 

“Morph!” reprimanded Silver. “You blob of mischief! So that’s where you were hiding.”

 

Morph flew up to look Jim in the eye before rubbing against his cheek.

 

“What is that thing?” asked Jim.

 

“‘What is that thing?’” repeated Morph as he transformed into a miniaturized version of Jim.

 

“He’s a morph. I rescued the little shapeshifter,” replied Silver as Morph flew over to him. “Took a shine to me. We’ve been together ever since.”

 

A bell rung above them, cutting him off.

 

“We’re about to get under way,” Arrow announced unnecessarily as he turned to Delbert. “Would you like to watch the launch, Doctor?”

 

“Would I?! Does an active galactic nucleus have super lineal jets?” said Delbert excitedly as he found himself met with silence. “…I’ll follow you.”

 

“Mr. Hawkins and Miss Shillings will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver,” ordered Mr. Arrow as he stopped the two teenagers from following them up the steps.

 

Silver choked. “Beggin’ your pardon, sir, but…”

 

“Captain’s orders!” thundered Arrow. “See to it the new cabin boy and girl are kept busy!”

 

 _Fantastic,_ thought Lizzie, groaning inwardly as Jim and Silver continued to stutter after the retreating figure of Mr. Arrow before giving up and wiping their eyes.

 

“So,” said Silver after an uncomfortable silence. “Captain’s put you two with me, eh?”

 

“Whatever,” muttered Jim with his usual shrug.

 

Silver shrugged before returning to his work. “Eh, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?”

 

“Yeah,” murmured Jim as he rubbed his chin then picked up a fruit and walked around the kitchen, tossing it in the air. “You know these perps are kind of like the ones back home on Montressor. You’ve ever been there?”

 

Silver stopped for a moment before shaking his head. “Can’t says I have, Jimbo.”

 

Jim stared at the perp and took a bite. “Come to think of it, just before I left I met this old guy who was, um, who was king of looking for a cyborg buddy of his.”

 

“Is that so?” inquired Silver as he cut up some pears.

 

“Yeah,” said Jim, turning to look at Liz. “What was that old salamander’s name?”

 

“Bones,” replied Lizzie. “Billy Bones.”

 

“Bones? Booooones, ain’t ringin’ any bells,” Silver told them as he poured hot water into a bowl and brought it over, setting it next to Jim. “Must have been a different cyborg. There’s a slew of cyborgs roamin’ this part.”

 

“Prepare to cast off!” ordered Arrow as the whistle blew again.

 

Silver pushed Jim and Lizzie towards the stairs. “Off with ya two and watch the launch. There’ll be plenty work awaitin’ for ya afterwards.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! The second chapter of my first ever TP fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed. Til next time, read review and show the love.**


End file.
